drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Intoner Civil War
A Year long bloody engagement between the newly established Intoner controlled Empire, the remnants of the old Feudal Lord system, and Zero and her allied forces. The War resulted in none of these parties winning and instead set up for the Seal System to be created and the Cult of the Watchers and the Empire were formed. The War took place immediately after the end of the The Intoner Resurgence when Zero failed to kill her 5 sisters and Michael was killed in the battle. Note: This woll be referring to the events of the War threw end A of Drakengard 3. Two's Campaign From April 14 - April 25th Intoner Two] and Cent travel threw the majority of Midgard after realising that a sizeable army was still loyal to the previous Feudal Lords. Despite the remnants best efforts Two and Cent are able to completely destroy their force. However when the pair head for the Cathedral it is apparent that soldiers as children orphaned in the war effort were afflicted by the magic used to heal and increase the stength of the duo. The act of killing the children broke Two's mind Outcome: *Feudal Remnant destroyed *Lands of Forests, Mountains, and the Cathedral City placed firmly under Intoner Control *Two's mind shattered Zero's Land of Sea's Campaign Zero, having licked her wounds from her loss during the last war, begins her campaign in the Land of Sea's which is contrlled by the youngest of the Utahime, Intoner Five during the month of March in year 1000. Zero slaughters the majority of the defense force protecting Five, eventually gaining information of Fives wherabouts. Zero and Mikhail confront Five and Phanuel. Zero attempts to kill FIve but it fails, only for Five to be killed by her own disciple, Dito who then decided to join Zero. Outcome: *Intoner Five killed *Phanual Killed *Land of Sea's military largely destroyed *Dito joins Zero Zero's Land of Mountains Campaign Following the death of Five, Zero turns her focus to Intoner Four who rules over the Land of Mountains. Zero immediately locates where in the land in which Four is hiding and with Dito at her side along whith the dragon Mikhail. However Four manages to escape aboard an airship. Zero proceeds to attack evey location with a military presence, getting information on Four's location until she finally manages to catch up with Four. After a skirmsih in the air Four and Decadus summon Armaros but despite their best efforts are defeated. Four is killed and Decadus joins Zero's party. Outcome: *Intoner Four killed *Armaros killed *Land of Mountains military largely destroyed *Decadus joins Zero *Four's Airship Captured Three's Defensive After Four's death, Zero pilots the captured airship to the Land of Forests, which is controlled by the Intoner Three. Three's soldiers spot and manage to shoot down the airship in an attempt to kill Zero and Co. Although the airship in run aground Zero and her disciples survive. Three, having Zero on the back heel manage to on multiple occassions nearly kill Zero. On one occassion a titan skewers Zero in the flower bearing eye, almost killing her, and on another occassion manage to capture Mikhail and take away Zero's aerial capabilities. However Octa, Three's disciple and sick of her cruel experiments, defects and joins Zero. It was at this point Three calls Two for assisstance After making it threw Three's puzzles and cutting a swath threw her undead army, Octa leads Zero and Co to Three's hideout. Zero managed to get past the enhanced soldiers thrown at her and frees Mikhail. Three finally show herself and forces Octa to summon her daemons. After a brief but intense battle Mikhail eats Three just as Cent arrived with reinforcement. Outcome: *Three killed *Octa Joins Zero's Party *Undead killed *Land of Forests military largely destroyed *Airship destroyed *Armesial Killed Zero's Land of Sands Campaign Zero and Co travel to the land of Sands with the intention of killing the ruling intoner, known as Two. During the campaign Zero attacks on two occassions, military controlled area's in hope of gaining information on her sister's wherebouts. Despite the best efforts of the army, Zero manages to cut them down and gain the needed information. However as she closes in packs of wolves as well as an artificial sun threaten to grind Zero's progress to a stand still. But after disposing of the beasts and dealing with the sorcerers responsible for the artificial sun, Zero and Co make their way and confront Two and her disciple Cent. It is here where it is revealed that Two's mind had been shattered because, according to Zero, she could not handle the power of The Flower. Two an Cent summon their daemon Egregori. One and Mikhail after a legnthy battle manage to defeat the daemons and Mikhail's fireball kills Two. Now intonerless Cent joins Zero. Outcome: *Two Killed *Egregori Killed *Artificial Sun destroyed *Wolves killed *Land of Sands military largely destroyed *Cent joins Zero Zero's Cathedral City Campaign With the deaths of the young Utahime confirmed, Zero heads to the cathedral city to do battle against Intoner One. Zero wonders why the cathedral city is in ruins when Gabriel attacks from the sky. In the skirmish Zero is seperated from Mikhail who does battle with the rival dragon. On the ground Zero and Co. began a ground campaign to cut threw the swaths of Imperial soldiers in order to reach One. However as Zero and the 4 Disciples approached the Cathedral, Zero gives them their original forms back, returning them to doves. As they fly off Zero enters the Cathedral alone. Following Zero's successful confrontation with One, she seeks to deliver the finishing blow until One summons Gabriel into the fray. With Mikhail in tow, Zero defeats Gabriel with much ease until Mikhail collapses from the apparent over-exhaustion the battle has waged on him. Zero realizes her folly in desiring victory as she looks back at a depleted Mikhail, having died after the engagement. A distraught Zero walks towards One who has just finished saying her goodbyes to Gabriel. One tells Zero that she will go on ahead, ultimately meeting her end by Zero's hand. Outcome: *Zero Killed *One Killed *Mikhail Killed *Gabriel Killed *Discples reverted to birds *Utahime Empire Collapses Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Lore